


Duty Call

by beautywind



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19676590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 在講惡魔的一次小小惡作劇，冒充先知什麼的，乃是惡魔的職責所在。Duty Call！NK的漫畫請點我





	Duty Call

面對一個對預言非常有興趣、甚至每一本都收藏初版的天使來說，在末日過後、新世界開始之際，還是希望能多一點關於此類的書籍，人類的占星、塔羅牌等等不外乎都是對未來的臆測與預言，但再也沒有一本書能像《女巫艾格妮絲．風子的精妙準確預言書》讓他廢寢忘食的閱讀，那天從獵巫人後代口中意外得知原本還有個續集，但被燒了。

亞茨拉斐爾為此難過了整整兩天，就連克勞利來找他吃飯都意興闌珊的，對一個愛書成癡、甚至對預言書有異常執著的天使來說，沒有什麼事情是知道最喜歡的作者出了新刊，結果看都沒看一眼就被焚毀了，那一個惋惜啊，僅次於1793年冒著生命危險千里迢迢跑去巴黎，結果發現最有名的那間可麗餅店倒了，只能屈就第二名的店家。

當時他詢問克勞利說：「用你們惡魔花俏的術語該怎麼形容這種情況？錯過了就再也碰不到？」

「一期一會。」

「噢，是了，一期一會。」天使喃喃重複。

不知道艾格妮絲是不是連這點也預言了呢？也許都是不可言喻的一部分吧，天使難過了幾天後，最後還是在克勞利勤奮不懈每日邀約後，在精緻的下午茶及幾頓美好的晚餐安撫後，便決定忘記這件事，畢竟木已成舟，對吧？

他們並不是每天都會去麗茲吃飯，有的時候是惡魔帶著一盒巧克力、糕餅或其他甜食登門拜訪，亞茨拉斐爾就會開心的把營業中的牌子轉過去，兩人窩在小天地裡面忘情聊天。

克勞利當然注意到天使最愛使用的是跟他雙翼一樣潔白的杯子，而且非常寶貝它，內層的白皙總是刷洗得跟外杯一樣潔亮，彷彿時時在提醒著人們持有者就跟這杯子一樣聖潔無暇。

這讓克勞利萌生了一點點作弄對方的念頭，沒辦法，他是惡魔嘛，職責所在。

「亞茨拉斐爾。」

正在品嚐可可的天使稍微側過臉來看了惡魔一眼，克勞利很少會這樣只叫他的名字，卻不馬上說出要幹嘛，這有點奇怪，正當天使納悶的時候，惡魔已經走到他身後，伸手托住天使的肘臂，卻依舊不發一語。

亞茨拉斐爾對這幾近於零、熱息甚至就吹在他耳邊的距離感到跼促不安，這會讓他想到之前有幾次喝醉酒的經驗，雖然說沒發生什麼事，噢，不，這不是指他期待會發生什麼，他的意思是，能有什麼事發生呢？

不習慣與惡魔近距離接觸如斯、更不習慣多話的克勞利突然寡言像在賣關子，天使再次耐著性子發問：「有什麼事情嗎？」

然而下一秒克勞利的左手捧住他的臉頰直接親了上來，毫無預警、完全沒打一聲招呼。

只有溼潤的唇、鼻間吐出的熱息，還有遠處電風扇在轉的聲音。

亞茨拉斐爾嚇到渾身僵直，完全反應不過來，尤其是克勞利並不像以往小打小鬧那樣會馬上退開，不，他托住自己手肘的力氣就跟他扣住自己臉頰是一樣大力的，好像怕他會躲開似的。

如果說天使真的有人類想像中的光環，想必此時也被其主人的震驚頂到直衝天庭，說不定還能打到路過的加百列一下呢。

亞茨拉斐爾此時正在做那些影集的人受到過大打擊時會做的事情，那不是戲劇效果、而是真實會發生的事，當他在鬆手的時候，完全沒有想到自己正握著最心愛的杯子。

然而克勞利輕鬆的接住它了，就像個先知一樣，連半滴可可都沒灑出來。

「你看，我成功阻止你的杯子墮天了，看來我跟艾格妮絲不相上下了呢！」得意洋洋邀功的惡魔完全不提這根本就是自己一手、或一嘴造成的。

何況他還事先托住了天使的手，代表早就預料到天使會被自己無禮至極的行為嚇到手滑。

面對不知是被氣到還是羞到滿臉通紅的天使，克勞利的角跟尾巴簡直都可以立刻冒出來耀武揚威了，當然，那也是人類的刻板印象。

「你這條、這條……不知羞恥的老蛇！」似乎想了很久才口出重話的天使全身都在微微顫抖，包含了心愛的杯子劫後餘生的後怕，及覺得臭惡魔的玩笑一點都不有趣等等複雜的情緒。

其中夾在那紛亂的情緒當中，有那麼一絲、只有一絲絲，亞茨拉斐爾對天發誓，屬於心動的不知所措感，但很快就被天使無視了，他選擇將那討人厭的陌生情緒歸類在Shame on you的義憤填膺。

惡魔一邊毫無悔意的跟對方調笑，一邊舔了舔嘴角的可可像在回味，老天，噢，不，是撒旦在下，這個真的會玩上癮的。

下次要用什麼名義充當先知呢？

他迫不及待。

完

後記：

一開始是講個Idea給NK聽，沒想到她這麼快就畫成一張長條圖，與上次下午茶不同的是，這次我居然難得勤奮的擴寫了短篇（毆），這對天使跟惡魔實在萌到沒有天理，我一直以為不會落坑，然後就摔到找不到腿了（咦）。

希望大家繼續跟我耽溺在這六千年甜到蛀牙的愛戀。

[NK的漫畫請點我](https://www.plurk.com/p/ne7fkt)


End file.
